deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu Vs. Thor
'Pikachu Vs. Thor '''is a What-If Death Battle. Description ''Pokemon Vs. Marvel! Will Thor bring down the electric mouse or will Pikachu outlast Thor? Interlude '''Wiz: '''Today on Death Battle, we're having two of fiction's most powerful electric powerhouses duel to the death. '''Boomstick: '''Pikachu, Ash's First Pokemon. '''Wiz: '''And Thor, Marvel's God Of Thunder. '''Boomstick: '''He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. '''Wiz: '''And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a DEATH BATTLE! Pikachu '''Wiz: '''Ten-year old Ash Ketchum had always dreamt of becoming a Pokemon Master. However, he woke up late on the day they're supposed to be giving out starter Pokemon. So, instead of the usual Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle, he got a disbobedient Pikachu as his starter. '''Boomstick: '''Pikachu was, at first, kind of a dick, but, then again, I would be too if I was forced to spend the rest of my life encapsulated in a ball in ten-year old's pocket fighting others of the same fate. '''Wiz: '''However, when a group of Spearows attacked the duo, Ash decided to stand up for Pikachu against the flock of birds. '''Boomstick: '''Pikachu used Thundershock to drive away the birds as thanks, and as a bonus, they became friends. '''Wiz: '''Now, Ash and Pikachu travel from region to region trying to win the regional Pokemon League and achieve the status of a Pokemon Master. Luckily, Pikachu's got plenty of moves to do so. '''Boomstick: '''He can shock you with his iconic Thunderbolt. He can trap you in an electrified net with Electroweb. He can boost his speed with Agility. And he can tackle you with Quick Attack or even Iron Tail. '''Wiz: '''Last but not least, Pikachu also has Volt Tackle, a move that can be only learnt by the Pikachu evolutionary line. Although it causes considerable damage to Pikachu as well so it is used mostly as a last resort. '''Boomstick: '''What kind of a strategy is that? It's like 'Hey, I'm gonna hurt you, but I'm going to blow off my arm'. '''Wiz: '''Pikachu has developed various techniques and even perfected some of them such as the Spin Dash Technique. '''Boomstick: '''However, that's not where Pikachu's moves end. Trust me, it's just the beginning. '''Wiz: '''After arriving in the Alola region, Ash was entrusted with a Z-Ring and a couple of Z-crystals by Melemele Island's guardian, Tapu Koko. '''Boomstick: '''Because of this, Pikachu got to learn some awesome Z-Moves! There's Gigavolt Hacoc where he launches a large electric ball with a punch at his foe. Breakneck Blitz, true to it's name, break's someone's neck when Pikachu charges at his target with a full-speed tackle. '''Wiz: '''In Corkscrew Crash, Pikachu turns into a yellow drill that strikes the opponent with full force. And last but not least is his strongest attack, 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, where he fires seven rainbow-coloured lightning bolts at the target. '''Boomstick: '''Ash's Pikachu has some awesome feats! The little guy has defeated the likes of Regice, one of the three titans of Hoenn, who should be comparable to Groudon via power-scaling. He tied with a friggin' Latios. '''Wiz: '''He defeated a well-trained Metagross, Dragonite and a Zoroark. He has fought the likes of Zeraora and Guzzlord. However, his most impressive feat is defeating Tapu Koko, yes, the same Pokemon that gave him the Z-ring and the Z-crystals. This is especially impressive since each of the Tapus are nearly equal in power and at one point, all of them stalemated Solgaleo/Lunala. Both Guzzlord and Tapu Koko are Solar System Level in power. Though this can be seen as an outlier, Pikachu has shown time and time again to be capable of defeating Pokemon far surpassing his standards. '''Boomstick: '''He is powerful enough to a Milotic which weighs 357.1 lbs. He is easily faster than Diglett who can travel faster than the freakin' Speed of Light. However's he still got clear cut weaknesses. '''Wiz: '''That's right, Boomstick, Pikachu is weak to Ground types as it is an Electric type. '''Boomstick: '''But still, you don't wanna mess with this rat! Thor '''Wiz: '''Being the Prince of Asgard and the God of Father, Thor Odinson, son of Odin, the All-Father developed a rather cocky and arrogant attitude, believing he could decimate any foe with Mjolner, the Mighty Hammer. '''Boomstick: '''However, his father Odin thought Thor was being a dick, so he sent him to Earth and stripped him of his godly powers to live as a human. '''Wiz: '''During his stay on Earth, Thor learned to love humanity and completely changed as a person. Because of this, Asgard's gates were once again opened for him. Also, he partook in the Avengers Initiative joining the ranks of other fellow heroes acting as the defenders of the planet. '''Boomstick: '''You know, it seems kinda unfair for the other heroes, since Thor was a god and they were not. '''Wiz: '''Thor is one of the strongest Avengers out there. His superhuman strength should be enough to prove it. At his best, Thor was able lift the Midgard Serpent, who holds the entire Earth and supported a weight equal to that of 20 planets. As for his speed, Thor is MFTL+ as he can regularly travel across the Universe or between the Nine Realms in seconds. '''Boomstick: '''This guy's insane!!! He has dueled with the Silver Surfer a couple of times, who incinerated an entire solar system. '''Wiz: '''Loki even says that Thor's strength is superior to that of Silver Surfer's. '''Boomstick: '''His main method of attacking is throwing his hammer but Thor's no slouch in the Superpowers Department either. He can control weather, fire energy beams, can double his already insane strength with Megingjord, manipulate memories, create illusions, summon his chariot and his goats, and a Super Breath similar to that of Superman's. And this is him without the Hammer. '''Wiz: '''With Mjolner, he can fly, create force-fields, sense, absorb and redirect energy, create portals, manipulate matter, nullify power and more. H TBA Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:'Marvel vs Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Nintendo Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'Electricity' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant